Happy Birthday BAUtiful
by BonesPixi
Summary: Happy Birthday Aoife! It's JJ's Birthday and Emily plans a Girls Night Out. COULD BE A MISSING CHAPTER FROM 'THE YEAR KEPT SECRET' OR A STAND ALONE FIC.


**As a birthday present to Aoife**

**This can be a one-shot, but in my head its a missing chapter from The Year Kept Secret, during one of the time jumps.**

"So after work we'll head out for dinner and then to the bar," Emily said in a tone that said I didn't really have a choice.

"Just you, me and Penelope?"

"Morgan and Reid could come to, but I'm up for a girl's night."

"Isn't it meant to be _my _night?" I asked.

"We can invite them if you want."

"No I want a girl's night," I replied.

"Then it's a good thing you left it with me."

"Hopefully".

"So how did you not already have plans? You always seem M.I.A. recently. Well when it comes to free time."

"We don't get free time," I said only half joking.

"No but seriously how do you not have plans?" Emily asked. And I knew exactly why I didn't have any. Will couldn't take the weekend off which he had tried to do on multiple occasions.

"Ah…with all the work we've been doing recently my birthday just snuck up on me before I even thought about it," I lied.

"Well then it's a good thing you're a workaholic."

"I'm not a-" I started to protest, but I knew it was true.

"Well unlike every other night you are leaving this place as soon as it hits five."

"Then I'm going back to my office to finish off some more paper work." I didn't dare tell her no.

"As long as you're ready to leave-"

"As soon as it hits five, I got it," I said waving her off as I started to walk out the bullpen.

"Good girl," she called after me and I rolled my eyes when I was turned fully away.

…

After dinner we headed out to one of our favourite bars, and after a couple of drinks we decided to head back home. I didn't really want the night to end, so I decided to invite them both in. I wouldn't be able to talk to Will for a while, he'd be working the night.

"You want to come in?" I asked the girls as Emily pulled up to the curb.

"Do you have wine?"

"Should have a bottle of something," I answered.

"Then let's continue these celebrations inside, my furry friends," Garcia said as we started to get out the car.

"Well I can't have too much, unless I stay all night," Emily said as we made our way up the stairs.

"And this is why we don't usually drive for a girl's night out," I said entering the apartment.

"I didn't think through the decision, I just wanted to get away from the office as soon as possible."

"I'm not complaining. It's been a great night," I replied, knowing her heart was in the right place.

"We'll that's good, we never have nights out anymore. We need to make them count when we do."

"Why don't we do this more often? I mean I love my screens, but I love my girls just as much," Penelope said.

"Oh yeah? And where does _Chocolate Thunder_ rate on your list?" Emily asked, putting emphasis on 'Chocolate Thunder'.

"I'd prefer not to answer that."

"He's number one, isn't he?"

"So where's this wine?" Penelope said, changing the subject. I found a bottle and walked back over to them.

"You open the bottle and I'll get that," I said after hearing a knock on the door and passing Emily the bottle. When I looked through the peep hole I was shocked that Will was standing on the other side of the door. What was he doing here? "It's one of my neighbours, I'll be back." I said hoping they wouldn't look when I opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Darlin'," Will said as I closed the door swiftly.

"I thought you couldn't get time off," I said dumbfounded.

"Charlie said I couldn't miss your birthday. Said I'd owe him one."

"I ah…I can't believe you're here," I was still in shock.

"So why are we standing on this side of the door?" Will asked.

"Ah," I said looking back at the door realising the predicament I was in. Emily and Penelope didn't know about Will, and Will didn't know they didn't know about him. I had to play this carefully. "So I'm having a birthday girl's night, and Emily and Penelope are in my apartment."

"So let's go in there."

"I think you don't understand what a girl's night is."

"I know, but I could met your friends."

"Please Will, as a birthday present to me, could you walk around the block for a half hour while I get rid of them?"

"Okay, I haven't eaten yet. I'll go get some dinner," he folded.

"Thank you," I said as I brought him in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "And thank you for coming up. Really."

"I'll see you in a half hour darlin'."

"Can you call me in 20 minutes?" I asked thinking of an idea on how get the girls away.

"Sure thing."

"See you soon," I said pecking Will on the lips before he turned away to leave.

"Who was that?" Emily asked as I came back in.

"Ah one of my neighbours wanted to say happy birthday."

"Well that was nice of them. I wish I lived in a homely apartment building like this, I barely know my neighbours."

"Yeah it's pretty great," I said thinking of Will willingly leaving when I asked. "So wine?" I asked wanting my glass.

"Here you go birthday girl."

"Thank you," taking my glass from Emily's hands.

"To growing older," Penelope said holding her glass up to cheers.

"Oh don't remind me," I groaned.

"Oh please you're the youngest one of us."

"Don't remind me," Emily said mimicking me.

…

"Oh I can guess who this is," I said as the phone rang.

"Your neighbour?" Emily asked strangely.

"No it's probably my Mom, she always calls me late on my birthday. I kind of don't want to answer it. These calls can last forever".

"Answer it. We'll go."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Hey Mom," I said answering the phone.

"It's Will," he said confused.

"I know, Mom."

"I don't know what you're doing."

"Can you just hold on for a moment?" I asked into the phone.

"We'll see you Monday," Emily said picking up her bag.

"Have a good birthday weekend Angel."

"Thanks guys," I said hugging them both individually. I waited for the door to close before turning my attention back to Will. "You can come back over now."

"I'll start walking."

"How far away are you?"

"Maybe five, ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Darlin'."

"Hey Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being so understanding tonight."

"Well I didn't get you a birthday present yet, so..."

"You don't have to get me anything Will. You're already here, that's enough."

…

"Can I come in this time?"

"Of course you can," I said holding the door open for him.

"Well it's about damn time," Will said as he swooped me up in his arms, and kicked the door closed.

"I missed you," I said placing my hands on his face and kissed him properly for the first time in a couple of weeks.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful."


End file.
